Hermione's wahre Gefühle
by engelchen89
Summary: Eine Story über Hermione und wie sie rausfindet, was ihre wahren Gefühle sind...FWHG
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist meine erste FF. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Ihr könnt mir auch gerne ein Review da lassen.

Viel Spaß

**Kapitel 1:**

Es waren mal wieder Sommerferien und Hermione überlegte was sie heute machen sollte. Sie hatte sich gerade dazu entschlossen etwas mit ihrer Muggelfreundin Jenny zu unternehmen, als eine weiße Eule in ihr Zimmer flog.

Natürlich wusste sie sofort von wem diese war und band ihr auch schon den Brief von ihrem Bein ab.

_Liebe Hermione, _

_Ich bin zu Besuch bei den Weasleys und diese laden dich ganz herzlich ein auch zu kommen. Ich würde mich ganz doll freuen, wenn du auch kommen könntest. Wenn du willst holen wir dich morgen gegen 14 Uhr ab, wir erwarten dich am Kamin._

_Harry_

Hermione las sich diesen Brief zweimal durch. Was sollte dieses _Wir erwarten dich am Kamin? _Wollten sie Sie etwa mit Flohpulver abholen? Naja ist ja auch egal, schließlich sehe ich Ginny und Harry und Ron endlich wieder, dachte sie fröhlich. Sofort schrieb sie eine Antwort, dass sie sich freut zu kommen. Diese Nacht konnte sie nicht besonders gut schlafen, da sie sich schon so auf den nächsten Tag freute.

An darauf folgenden Tag waren Ginny, Mr. Weasley und Harry pünktlich um 14 Uhr in ihrem Wohnzimmer versammelt. Hermione begrüßte alle durch eine herzliche Umarmung und verabschiedete sich dann von ihren Eltern. Ihr Gepäck nahm Mr. Weasley mit und dann ging's auch schon mit Flohpulver Richtung Fuchsbau.

„Schätzchen, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie sogleich Mrs. Weasley die sie auch erstmal in eine feste Umarmung zog.

Dann kam auch Ron, doch dieser wusste nicht genau was er machen sollte.

„Jetzt umarm sie doch schon, sie beißt sicher nicht", lachte Harry, woraufhin Ron Hermione sogar umarmte.

Als letztes waren Fred und George an der Reihe, die keine Hemmungen hatten sie zu begrüßen, im Gegensatz zu manch anderem Weasley.

„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Hermione, hast dich ja ganz schön verändert", meinte Fred. „Meinst du nicht auch, dass sie jetzt richtig wie eine hübsche, junge Dame aussieht?", meinte er zu seinem Bruder George, der ihm da nur zustimmen konnte.

„Fred! Lass das!", meine Hermione daraufhin. Ganz verlegen durch so ein Kompliment, ging sie schnell zu Ginny und ihrer Mutter um ihnen in der Küche zu helfen.

„Mensch Ron, du musst mal etwas lockerer werden in ihrer Gegenwart, du benimmst dich ja echt peinlich für einen Weasley", meinte dann George zu Ron. Doch dieser schaute ganz verzückt zu Hermione rüber.

„Hey, was ist denn?"

„Habt ihr nichts gemerkt, sie hat mich umarmt. Sie mag mich. Sogar sehr.", meinte er nur freudestrahlend.

Und mit diesen Worten ging er rüber zu den Frauen, und half ihnen. „Uh, dieses verliebtsein steht ihm gar nicht. Er wird ja noch zum Hausmann", meinte Fred und alle drei lachten.

„Woher wusste Hermione eigentlich grad das du Fred bist? Es hat doch keiner einen Namen erwähnt, und die einzige Person die uns auseinander halten kann ist Mum?", fragte George. „Vielleicht war's einfach nur geraten?" mischte sich jetzt Harry ein.

Das Mittagessen wurde lustig, und Ron schaute die ganze Zeit Hermione an, was diese jedoch nicht bemerkte. Nach dem Essen gingen Ginny und sie hoch in ihr Zimmer, und packten ihre Sachen aus, als plötzlich Harry in den Raum kam.


	2. Chapter 2

So das nächste Kapitel, für euch.

Zwar hab ich noch nicht so viele Reviews gekriegt, auf das erste Kapitel, hoffe aber das ändert sich hier mit etwas. Viel Spaß)

**Kapitel 2:**

„Na was macht ihr da?", fragte er.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus"?

„Ja also ich würde mal sagen nach Koffer auspacken, oder."

„Wow du bist aber richtig schnell im erraten von so offensichtlichen Dingen", meinte Hermione lachend.

„Ich werd dann mal runtergehen, und Mum noch etwas helfen", meinte Ginny verlegen und rannte aus dem Raum.

„Was ist denn mit der los?"

„Hm ich würde mal sagen, sie ist etwas durcheinander", meinte Hermione.

„Inwiefern?"

„Naja Dean hat sich gerade von ihr getrennt und schließlich waren ihre Gefühle für dich ja auch noch nicht ganz richtig verflogen". Harry schwieg.

„Und wie sieht's mit dir und Ron aus? Er scheint ja ganz wild auf dich zu sein! Wie sieht's auf deiner Seite aus?", fragte Harry plötzlich und dieses Mal war es Hermione die für eine Zeit lang schwieg.

„Weißt du es ist kompliziert. Ich mag Ron, sehr sogar, aber irgendwie mehr so als Bruder. Und stell dir mal vor mit deinem eigenen Bruder eine Beziehung zu führen. Ist nicht so ein tolles Gefühl oder??" erklärte sie.

„Oh, das ist ein Problem, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn er sich schon irgendwas für dich ausgedacht hat." Daraufhin ging Harry aus dem Zimmer. Nun war Hermione alleine. Was fühlte sie wirklich für Ron? Oder war da ein anderer Junge der ihr viel wichtiger und für sie viel interessanter war? Sie musste schon zugeben, Fred sah ziemlich gut aus, und das Kompliment vorhin hatte ihr auch gut gefallen. Beim diesem Gedanken lächelte sie.

Abends saßen alle draußen im Garten und hatten Spaß. Bis irgendwann Hermione sich von den anderen distanzierte und an einen nahe gelegenen Bach setzte. Sie dachte nach. Über heute. Über Ron und über Fred.

Als plötzlich jemand von hinten auf sie zu kam und sich dicht neben sie setzte. Es war Ron.

„Gefällts dir nicht bei den anderen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Doch, aber ich wollte einfach Zeit für mich haben."

Er strich ihr über die Wange. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Hermione das nicht. „Bitte lass das Ron! Vielleicht bist du in mich verliebt, aber ich fühlte nicht das gleiche für dich" sagte sie ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

Das traf ihn wie einen Schlag und er ging ohne ein weiteres Wort, dafür aber mit wutrotem Gesicht zurück zu den anderen und hoch in sein Zimmer.

Nach kurzer Zeit setzte sich wieder jemand neben sie. Sie dachte schon es wäre wieder Ron, doch es war Fred.

„Hey was war denn da zwischen euch los – Ron schaute ganz schön wütend?"

„Naja vielleicht war ich einfach zu gemein zu ihm", antwortete sie leise.

„Wieso was hast du ihm denn gesagt?"

„Na, dass ich nicht das gleiche wie er empfinde."

„Tust du das denn nicht? Aber jeder dachte das immer", fragte er erstaunt und zugleich neugierig.

„Und genau darin liegt das Problem. Weil es jeder dachte, wollte ich es mir vielleicht auch einreden, aber es ist nun mal nicht so!" meinte sie aufbrausend.

„Gibt es denn einen anderen Jungen in deinem Leben?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Schön möglich", murmelte sie und schaute Fred von der Seite her an, wie er sie beobachtete. Diese Augen, dachte sie.

Und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Sie saßen schweigend am Bach und lauschten der Natur. Beide genossen die Gesellschaft des anderen bis sie später zusammen wieder zu den anderen gingen.


	3. Chapter 3

Da auf mein die letzten Kapitel leider keine so große Reaktion gezeigt wurde, hoffe ich das ihr mir hier wenigstens ein kleines Review hinterlasst. Würd mich auf jeden Fall drüber freuen!

**Kapitel 3:**

„Wir sind noch zwei Tage hier, dann müssen wir aber wirklich wieder in den Laden in der Winkelgasse, schließlich lässt sich ohne uns kein Geld verdienen", meinte George beim Frühstück am nächsten Tag.

„Schade, jetzt hatten wir ja gar keine richtige Gelegenheit mal was zusammen zu unternehmen", meinte Harry.

„Na wie wär's ihr kommt uns einfach besuchen? Du, Ron und Hermione?", schlug George vor.

„Das wär natürlich super. Ron, Hermione was haltet ihr davon?", stimmte Harry sogleich zu.

Ron der geknickt in seinem Müsli rumstocherte, brummte vor sich hin.

„Ok vielleicht ohne Ron, und was ist mit dir?", richtete er sich an Hermione.

„Ja wäre bestimmt nett, ein, zwei Tage bei euch zu wohnen", sagte sie.

„Mrs. Weasley, es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn wir - "

„Aber natürlich, solange Fred und George keine Pastillen an euch ausprobieren", lächelte sie und schaute zugleich ihre zwei Söhne eindringlich an.

Die nächsten Tage waren nichts Besonderes mehr. Ron ignorierte Hermione völlig, aber auch mit den anderen redete er nicht sonderlich viel. Hermione hatte viel Spaß mit Fred, George, Ginny und Harry und dann kam auch schon der Tag der Abreise. Sie verabschiedeten sich alle und durch Flohpulver waren sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden in dem Laden der Zwillinge gelandet.

„Die Wohnung ist im ersten Stock. Ich bring euch hoch", meinte Fred. Und George machte sich gleich daran, den Laden wieder zu öffnen.

„So das ist dein Zimmer", und zeigte Harry sein Zimmer, das gleich links lag. „Und hier wäre deins Hermione, mit Balkon", grinste er sie an. „Danke", meinte Hermione.

„Sag mal wie konntest du George und mich eigentlich auseinander halten, an dem ersten Tag wo du da warst?" fragte er sie überrascht.

„Ähm…also…Zufall? Glück?" stotterte sie herum.

„Meinst du wirklich das es das war und nichts anderes?"er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ja absolut", sagte sie, jedoch etwas zu schnell.

Und somit schenkte Fred ihr noch eines seiner zauberhaftesten Lächeln und verließ das Zimmer. In dessen Türrahmen Harry stand.

„Oh, bist du schon fertig?", erschrak Hermione, da sie sich ertappt fühlte.

„Nein, ich wollte mit dir durch die Winkelgasse spazieren gehen".

„Ok bin gleich soweit".

Am Abend waren Harry und Hermione von ihrem Spaziergang geschafft und freuten sich darauf etwas zu essen.

„Sollen wir Pizza bestellen?", fragte Hermione.

Keiner antwortete, da alle einfach nur auf der Couch lagen und sich entspannten. So ging Hermione los und kaufte 4 Pizzas.

Sie aßen sie zusammen, bis Harry, der erste war, der in sein Zimmer ging.

Daraufhin folgte auch George ihm, und so waren Fred und Hermione alleine.

„Und habt ihr euch gut amüsiert?", fragte er.

„Ja war ganz in Ordnung, nur bin ich total kaputt".

„Soll ich dich vielleicht etwas massieren?" fragte er sie freundlich.

„Das wäre super lieb von dir" strahlte sie.

Und so setzte sich Fred neben sie auf die Couch und fing an ihren Nacken zu massieren. Doch richtig entspannen konnte sie sich dabei nicht. Jedesmal wenn er sie anfasste, fühlte es sich wie ein Stromschlag an, und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Fred blieb dies natürlich nicht verbogen und er grinste dabei. Irgendwann lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander, zu faul um aufzustehen, und so schliefen sie schließlich ein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4:**

Am nächsten Morgen war es Fred der als erstes aufwachte. Er machte die Augen auf, doch trotzdem sah er nichts. Er strich die Haare, die ihm da die Sicht versperrten weg und sah das Hermione und er wohl gestern auf der Couch eingeschlafen waren. Er lag auf dem Rücken und sie mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust, was erklärte, wieso er vorhin nichts sehen konnte. Wie sie so da lag, beobachtete er sie eine Weile, bis auch sie anfing die Augen aufzumachen. Sie grinsten sich an.

„Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte er sie.

„Ja", erwiderte sie zögernd. „Was ist-"

„Wir sind wohl gestern hier eingeschlafen, es ist aber nichts weiter passiert", grinste er sie an.

„Zum Glück", schnaufte sie.

„Hey, ist die Vorstellung etwas mit mir anzufangen etwa so ekelerregend?"

„Ähm…nein… eigentlich...naja…ich weiß nicht…ich mach dann mal Kaffee" und schon sprang sie auf und ging in die Küche.

Doch dort angekommen, vermisste sie jedoch Freds Nähe. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, als sie eigentlich zugeben wollte. Aber sie durfte es nicht zulassen, schließlich war er Rons Bruder.

Fred saß noch immer auf der Couch und vermisste genau wie Hermione ihre Nähe.

„Und gut geschlafen?" stürmte auf einmal ein gutgelaunter Harry ins Zimmer.

„Ja super…Kaffee?"

„Oh ja, den brauch ich jetzt. Sag mal weißt du, dass eure Gästebetten total ungemütlich sind? Ich glaub ich hab mir irgendwas hier verrenkt." sprudelte Harry heraus und zeigte dabei mit einer ziemlich akrobatischen Bewegung irgendwo auf den Rücken.

In der Küche angekommen stand Hermione vor dem Fenster und schaute nach draußen.

„Wie hast du denn auf deinem Bett geschlafen? Meins war einfach nur die Hölle. Aber erstaunlicherweise bin ich trotzdem total wach", fragte Harry gut gelaunt.

„Ja… bei mir ging's so", murmelte Hermione.

„Ist wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, was?" machte Harry sich lustig.

„Ich kümmer mich mal lieber um den Kaffee", meinte sie.

In dem Moment sah sie Fred, der im Türrahmen stand, und die ganze Zeit noch nichts gesagt hatte. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen. Bis Hermione den Blick senkte und schnell an ihm vorbei in ihr Zimmer lief.

Harry, der die Situation beobachtet hatte, fragte neugierig „Was läuft denn da seit neustem zwischen euch?"

„Nichts!"

Und so frühstückten sie, bis Fred runter in den Laden ging.

Harry wollte an diesem Tag zur Gringotts Bank um etwas Geld zu holen und fragte Hermione ob sie mitgehen wolle. Doch sie zog es vor in ihrem Zimmer zu bleiben.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Bis plötzlich jemand ins Zimmer kam.

„Hey, wie geht's dir? Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du heut gar nicht rausgehen willst. Geht's dir nicht gut?" fragte George vorsichtig, denn auch er konnte mal ernst sein.

„Ach es ist so kompliziert, ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll", sagte sie leise.

„Wenn du willst kannst du es mir erzählen und wir suchen zusammen nach einer Lösung."

„Du bist wirklich lieb, aber ich glaube das muss ich alleine schaffen", schniefte sie, denn ein paar Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen runter. Und so nahm George sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Sie sagten nichts, sondern saßen einfach nur da.

„So sieht das also aus. Ich muss unten auf den Laden aufpassen während du dich hier vergnügst??", schrie Fred förmlich, der plötzlich im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war. „Ich wollte nur schauen wo du bleibst, und dann muss ich so was sehen?" Und damit rannte er aus dem Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.

_

* * *

Würd mich ganz doll über ein paar Reviews freuen. _


	5. Chapter 5

Danke für die Reviews.

So hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel.

****

**Kapitel 5:**

„Nein!" schrie Hermione, der das alles zu viel wurde. Jetzt dachte auch noch Fred total falsch von ihr. Sie und George. Nie im Leben! Das würde sich nie wieder einrenken.

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich red nachher mit ihm und dann wird alles wieder gut." tröstete er sie.

Und so lies er sie alleine auf der Couch zurück und legte noch eine Decke über sie.

„Was sollte das denn grad eben? Wieso fährst du sie so an?", fragte er seinen Bruder Fred, als er wieder unten im Laden war.

„Was willst du eigentlich hier? Wart ihr etwa schon fertig da oben? Oder hab ich euch nur gestört?" antwortete Fred bissig.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter. Da oben lief nichts mit ihr. Ich hab sie lediglich getröstet, da es ihr total schlecht ging"

„Und das soll ich dir glauben? Ihr habt ja nicht mal gemerkt, dass ich ins Zimmer kam." „Und wieso sollte es ihr denn schlecht gehen? Ist sie denn krank?" setzte er noch hinzu.

„Ich weiß nicht was sie hat, aber ihr geht's einfach nicht gut. Und ich hab da auch schon so ne Ahnung warum. Geh halt einfach mal hoch und rede mit ihr."

„Hm…einen Versuch ist es wert" und somit ging Fred nach oben.

Hermione lag immer noch auf der Couch und weinte immer noch in ein Kissen.

„Hey, was ist denn los?"

„Fred ich kann dir das erklären, zwischen George und mir lief nichts, wirklich, du musst mir das glauben-„fing sie schluchzend an.

„Aber was sollte das dann gerade eben?"

„Es ist alles so kompliziert. Aber es war wirklich nichts!" fing Hermione wieder an, und Tränen liefen ihr erneut übers Gesicht.„Ich will nur das du weißt, das da nichts lief, das wollte ich richtigstellen."

Nach einigem Zögern „Ich glaub dir ja, aber wieso weinst du dann?"

Daraufhin erwiderte Hermione nichts sondern senkte nur den Blick.

Doch Fred, der es nicht mehr mit ansehn konnte nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr über den Kopf.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Hermione wieder etwas beruhigt, und so lies Fred von ihr ab.

„Aber wieso hast du dich eigentlich so aufgeregt?", fragte sie ihn.


	6. Chapter 6

So hier kommt das letzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr hattet etwas Spaß mit der FF, und über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich rießig freuen:)

**Kapitel 6:**

Er zögerte mit seiner Antwort und lächelte dann „Vielleicht sind da unentdeckte Gefühle…"

Hermione sagte grinsend, „Könnten bei mir auch sein…"

Und so näherte sich Fred Hermione vorsichtig und nahm mit seinen Händen ihren Kopf. Ihre Lippen trafen sich vorsichtig. Auch Hermione legte nun ihre Arme um Freds Nacken.

Nach einiger Zeit ließen sie wieder von einiger ab, hatten dafür jetzt aber ein großes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ging es dir etwa deswegen so schlecht?" grinste er sie an.

„Könnte natürlich ein Grund dafür gewesen sein… aber das ist ja jetzt geklärt" lächelte sie.

Und so küsste sie ihn erneut, und drückte ihn sanft in die Kissen der Couch.

„Damit wäre wohl auch erklärt, wieso du George und mich auseinander halten kannst", sagte er immer noch breit grinsend.

„Du zerstörst echt alle romantischen Momente, Fred", meinte Hermione.

„Wir können gerne mit dem romantischen Moment in meinem Zimmer weiter machen"

„Fred!"

„Ja?"

„Wir lassen es langsam angehen ok? Außerdem wie wollen wir das Ron erklären? Er wird nie wieder mit mir reden!"

„Als ob das so schlimm wäre".

Dafür bekam er einen kleinen Stups in die Rippen.

„Bist du etwa immer so gewalttätig? Dann überleg ich mir das noch mal mit uns beiden", meinte Fred daraufhin.

Doch Hermiones Antwort darauf, war nur ein weiterer Kuss.

Nach einiger Zeit fragte sie „Was wollen wir heute machen? In den Park gehen?"

„Es gibt hier einen Park?" er blickte sich erstaunt um, als ob er einen Park mitten im Wohnzimmer erwarten würde.

„In Muggellondon schon." lachte sie. „Sollen wir dorthin gehen?"

„Ja, ich würde überall hingehen, solange nur du dabei bist", grinste er sie an.

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Park.

ENDE


End file.
